Luck-Shot Potter
by Memphis Jin
Summary: Well, because Harry is born a girl, Voldemort doesn't go after her. Pity that Harry is, indeed, a boy and has that weird sort of Potter luck. Later on: TR/HP


A/N: These are just events which are necessary for the story, but are in a same way, not that important to write them in real story form. So, this is sort of a prologue.

 _Godric's Hollow, 1987_

When Harriet Potter turned seven, she knew that she wasn't a girl and she made sure that everybody knew of it. Her... well, his dad had grinned and told his mum: "See, Lils? That is the Potter luck!"

Harry didn't understand this strange sentence about some Potter-y luck he possessed but he decided, if it made his father happy, to grin.

 _A weird forest at the arse of the world, 1988_

Voldemort was a ghost believed to be in a forest somewhere where nobody was bothered by him. It was a peculiar matter – his de-bodying that was. For he was just minding his business when a little child with green dress came crying to him while he was taking a walk with Nagini and by the way terrorising Godric's Hollow. Voldemort, as dark as he was, wanted to get rid of the brat. So he cast an Avada Kedavra.

Then poof – de-bodied ghost and that darn child had fucking _giggled_ not minding that blood dribbled down its forehead because of a curse mark in form of a lightning bolt.

That day wasn't one Lord Voldemort would ever want to remember, not after having been so sure about Neville Longbottom's demise and therefore his invincibility.

So, as a ghost, Voldemort was trying to get a body in a forest without any humans. Yes, his mind didn't seem as intact as it had been in his youth.

 _Madam Malkin's shop, 1991_

"... well, my father, Lucius Malfoy, is just looking for a broom. I simply love quidditch and... snakes... Slytherin... some mudbloods are so dumb..." No, Harry did not pay any attention to the blond boy who was apparently trying, and failing in doing so, to communicate with him. He hoped desperately that his uncle had been either wrong about him being a Slytherin or that Malfoy landed in some other poor house, which had to take that git.

"Wow, crazy!" Harry said as an expecting glance was upon him.

It was the right thing to say and Draco Malfoy went on and on and on and on and... you get the gist... chatting about random stuff. After Malfoy had called Harry a girl he didn't have any rights for anything in Harry's honest opinion.

 _Hogwart's train, 1991_

"You are a guy then? I don't understand that. You're a girl." Ron Weasley was dumber than Malfoy and Harry's list of possible friends was getting shorter by the minute.

"Ron" Harry began. "If something is there and you don't see it, it doesn't mean it's not there."

"You have an invisible cock?"

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. Man, where was his Potter luck when he searched for friends?

"What little Harrykins-" a voice began.

"- is trying to tell you, ickle brother of ours-"

"-is that he is a guy and you aren't the brightest."

"Okay, the last one comes from us as we've known you for your whole life." The second voice ended and Harry looked up from his state of shame to see two identical freckled faces. These had to be the Weasley twins, Fred and George. They were pretty neat and witty, so Harry thought as he finally digested the whole split conversation.

"D'ya want to come with us to the bright side, Mr Potter?" asked the left twin in a cheeky tone. Harry nodded happily and joined the twins, Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan, who had that pretty impressing tarantula, in their compartment.

Ron gaped open-mouthed at the now empty room. It was minutes later he yelled: "H-Hey, you can't do that!" but there wasn't anybody anymore.

 _Hogwart's Great Hall, Sorting Ceremony, 1991_

Malfoy, Draco swaggered confidently to the little stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on his platinum blonde hair.

Five minutes later, the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" and Malfoy, Draco began sobbing on the way to the Gryffindor table.

Harry didn't laugh, naturally. He only had that cheek-splitting grin plastered on his face as he was placed in Slytherin and winked at the twins who grudgingly stood up, walked over to the snake's table and handed him the four chocolate frogs they'd bet on Malfoy's sorting.

Well, _that_ was Potter luck... okay, no, Potter _calculation._

 _Slytherin Common Room, 1991_

Where was he going to sleep? The stairs didn't let him up, so a girl named Millicent had handed him his trunk and in the boy's dorms wasn't a single bed left besides _the bed_ where young Voldemort had once comfortably rested in.

Harry sighed, looking around. His fellow Slytherin first year companions already were in their dorms and only the older years still resided in the homey snake's pit.

"Y'er Potta 'rn't ya?" grumbled a tall and stocky boy whose teeth weren't taken care of. The eleven years-old hastily nodded and the unknown boy let out a huff.

"Ya don't have ta be 'fraid of me. I'm Marcus Flint 'nd I've heard ya bet on Malfoy being a Gryff?"

"Well, yeah..." Harry replied.

He was nearly blown over by the awkward pat on his shoulder by Marcus.

"Ya are a good gurl-"

"Boy"

"S'ry, good boy then. Wanna play for Slytherin's quidditch team?"

Harry wasn't sure if Marcus was fooling him, but he gave it a try.

"Okay, I'm a pretty good seeker."

That was how Harry was made Slytherin seeker before even having had a flying lesson.


End file.
